world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks, Permissions, and Abilities (Full List)
Royal High Ranks Queen ''- The ruler of the Kingdom, with full power over everything done, and whom is able to name heirs to the throne. (Currently - Keira Kinover-Vanhart) ''King ''- The husband of the Queen and also a ruler of the Kingdom with the same amount of power as the Queen, but the throne is often passed down through the first born female, thus it is possible to have a Queen without the King. (Currently - Rome Xavier Vanhart) ''Lord Protector - The Lord Protector has equality with the Royal Archive in terms of deciding things and helping the Queen and King rule the Kingdom, the Lord Protector is either born or voted into service for the King and Queen. (Currently - Vacant) Royal Steward - A Steward is responsible for the day-to-day runnings. Those who are given this position tend to remain until death, loyal to the Queen indiscriminately. They aide the State Minister in courtly affairs, offering advice and being at the Queen's side for most of their duties, whether it be menial tasks or important business - however they are not part of the Council as to prevent any undo bias (Currently - Vacant). Minister of State - The Minister of State is a counterpart role for the Foreign Minister, basically having the same power as the Prime Minister of other nations (should the Foreign Minister be unable to perform duties), the Minister of State deals with things happening and internal affairs within the country (Currently - Saria Marie). Foreign Minister ''- The Foreign Minister is a counterpart of the Minister of State, but deals with things happening outside of the country and external affairs (Currently - Charles Izshuina). ''Royal Archive - The Royal Archive is tasked with putting everything in having into Documentation and helping keep the wiki organized. The Royal Archive also has a role in deciding what happens to the nation as he/she is versed in the entire history of the wiki, and is the head of the Council (Currently - Vacant). Command High Ranks Defense Minister - The Defense Minister handles the Defense of Haven and the layout of what we do. The Defense Minister can also partake in any wars we have over games if one of the Royal High Ranks is unable to do so (Currently - Vacant). Economy Minister - The Economy Minister works to control the Economy of Haven and handle things having to do with debt affairs, along with handling what we have for money and actively updating our Treasury Information (Currently Vacant). Lord/Lady Admiral ''- The Lord Admiral is the leader of the Navy of Haven and commands our Naval Forces (Currently - Vacant). ''Lord/Lady Marshal - The Lord Marshal is the leader of the Army of Haven and commands our Infantry/Army Forces (Currently - Vacant). First Ranks First Colonel of the Militia ''(Army) - ''Commander Navy Class ''(Navy) - '''Army Second Ranks' Colonel ''- Highest milirary rank (under First Colonel) ''Major ''- Rank under a Colonel ''Lieutenant ''- Rank under a Colonel ''Sergeant - Rank under a Lieutenant Corporal ''- Rank under a Sergeant ''Officer - Rank under a Corporal Carrier - The beginning Rank of the Military Naval Second Ranks Fleet Captain - Highest naval rank (under Commander Navy Class) Captain - Rank under Fleet Capt. Inspector ''- Rank under Capt. ''Privateer ''- Rank under Inspector ''Crewmen - Rank under Privateer Windcatcher ''- Rank under Crewmen ''Private ''- Rank under Windcatcher 'Third Ranks/Civilian' ''Initiate (Either joining the Armed Forces or Naval Forces, but not yet ranked) ''Citizen ''(Everyone else that is a Civilian but is not serving) Category:Kingdom Information & History Category:Browse